


Dealing With An Enraged Tankie

by glorp



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorp/pseuds/glorp
Summary: Ancap fucks her way out of confrontation.
Relationships: libright/authleft
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Dealing With An Enraged Tankie

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to all the wlw jreggers  
> (i also wrote this while sleep deprived so sorry in advance for any bad grammar)

“You’re corrupted by your own greed!” She spits at the Capitalist. "Selfish pig, you should be ashamed of yourself.”

Ancap laughs in Commie’s face. “You think I'm not aware that I’m _selfish_?”

Commie’s face is red with rage. Ancap hadn't looked directly at her throughout their whole argument, as she originally came in here to have a cup of tea, not to debate with some delusional Communist. She had only just realized that she pushed the Communist too far this time with her usual free market explanations and lack of the ability to take these discussions too seriously.

“N- now, listen, Commie...” Ancap fidgets, but tries to discreetly feel underneath the kitchen island for the button to launch her emergency recreational nuke. Usually she wasn’t too confrontational with the other extremists, but she feels like she’s about to be treaded on.

“I didn’t mean to-” she feels nothing under the table. Oh yeah.... the alliance. The Centricide, _that_ whole thing. Ancap was so caught up in her own work that she forgot why they were all forced to be together in this domestic situation half of the time. So..... no nukes for her, McDonald’s sponsored or otherwise.

“-push your buttons like that, Commie. I swear.” She puts her hands up.

The Capitalist thinks of her options.

She could try to run, but Commie is much more athletic than her. She could probably grab her by the arm and snap her neck without breaking a sweat.

Ancap feels terrified, aroused, yet also frankly disgusted at the thought of that Tankie snapping her neck... but it was definitely doing something for her.

Maybe she could try to seduce her way out of this? She’d fucked other extremists before. Ancom offers quemself to her in exchange for various drugs, so they mess around pretty frequently. It isnt like quey have money to pay her back with anyway. Sex is _much_ better than not being paid at all. Nazi is a total pillow princess and a real bitch about it, but makes the sweetest noises when she cums. Nazi acts all bratty and domineering in bed, but in reality she’s only a bossy sub. Ancap takes pride in making the authoritarian quiver. 

Ancap personally doesn’t care, she’s a switch and will fuck whoever she wants (given they or a parent/guardian can give proper consent). Commie definitely seems like a dom to her. Especially right now, with how she resembles her shitty disbanded union’s flag and is obviously enraged.

Yeah, Ancap wouldn’t mind Tankie taking her rage out on her.

Plus the idea of sleeping with all the extremistsin the house really turns her on. It would be a gamble, she wasn’t gonna lie. But the benefits if it working out just may be worth the risk of it falling through in her eyes. She was definitely down for some power-fueled authoritarian sex.

“Listen Commie, I _am_ selfish and greedy. But this argument got out of hand. You’re right, I'm sorry.”

Commie stood there with her arms crossed, still worked up, but cooling down a bit from hearing the kulak admit she was right. It was rare to hear any of the extremists apologize to each other, as they all firmly believed they were superior for representing their ideology's viewpoints. 

“I never thought I’d hear an apology from you.” She says in more passive than aggressive manor.

Ancom slides off her sunglasses and switches on her bedroom eyes as she places them on the counter. She leans close to the Marxist.

“You know, if you need to take that excess rage out on anyone....” she trails off before looking Commie in the eyes. Their lips are a few inches from eachother due to the slight height Tankie has on Ancap. “let me know.” She suggests with a wink.

Commie is obviously flustered by Ancap’s boldness. She’d checked her out before, but hasn’t really thought of her in that way. She was usually too busy thinking about how much of an inhumane pig she is or how she's only so wealthy because of her rich parents. She couldn’t stand her.

But the way she looked at Commie made her think that she could stand her if it meant she could have her way with her.

“I, um-“ She stutters out before composing herself a bit more. “Yes. I would like that.”

“My room. No one else is gonna be home for a while.” Ancap wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Ancom was at an 'Antifa meeting', which meant quey’d stumble in high as balls at 2am before either passing out in queir room or on the couch. Nazi has been visiting 'some old friends in Argentina' and wasn't due back home till next week.

The anarchist felt satisfied knowing that her confidence is able to get her out of this situation while getting her laid at the same time. Ancap grabs Commie’s hand and pulls her with her as they both head to her room.

“Someone’s eager.” She thinks out loud.

“You got a problem with that?”

“Oh, definitely not. Just observing.”

“Good.” Ancap says as they get to her doorway. She opens it and drags the Communist into the room with her. Tankie slams the door behind them.

“Alright Commie, just tell me what you wanna do an-“

Before she could finish, Commie’s lips attack hers. The immediate kiss takes Ancap by surprise. She feels her back hit the bedroom door as Commie kisses her harder. Ancap feels like she could melt from feeling Tankie’s tongue in her mouth. She feels the Communist’s hand on the back of her thigh travel up her leg to grab her ass.

When their lips parted, Ancap felt light headed.

“I wanna see how ‘sorry’ you really are.” She taunts before moving her lips to the Capitalist’s neck. Ancap’s breath hitches as she feels Tankie bite into her and suck on her skin.

Commie pulls back after leaving some more marks on the libertarian’s neck. As she admires her work, Ancap puts her hands on Commie’s hips. She slides one up to her breast and gives it a squeeze before inching closer to her. Ancap leans in for a kiss and Commie takes it, using the opportunity to pin her back up against the door. She bites the anarchist’s lip hard and slowly releases it from her teeth.

Ancap leans against the door. A bit of blood comes from her lip.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” She remarks out of breath, wiping the blood from her mouth.

“I know.” Commie says matter-of-factly.

The free market enthusiast rolls her eyes but notices the Communist unbutton her pants before letting them hit the ground, along with her underwear. She stares at her in awe.

Tankie makes her way to the armchair in the corner of the room. She crudely kicks the complimentary footrest down and spreads her legs. She starts to play with herself with one hand as she motions for Ancap to come over with her other hand.

She slithers up to her and takes her place below her foe.

“Eat, capitalist pig.” She commands.

Ancap didn’t have to be told twice. She lightly presses her tongue against Commie’s clit before running it to the bottom of her before teasing her hole.

Ancap feels the Tankie pull her hair, guiding her to her clit once again. Ancap continues to tease her with light touches before sucking it. Commie groans, feeling Ancap’s soft lips on such a sensitive area. She bucks her hips.

Ancap would smirk if her mouth weren’t busy. She shifts her position as she continues to pleasure the extremist. The yellow ideology teases Commie with a finger, playing with her but not putting it inside just yet.

Turned on and frustrated, Commie grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes.

“Fuck me already.”

Ancap nods as she continues to lick. She slides one finger into her and feels around. Commie was tight as hell, but also pretty wet. She takes her hand out before sliding another finger in, scissoring her before finding her g spot. The libertarian would smirk if her mouth weren’t so preoccupied. She starts to rub her fingers against it in the same way Commie had gestured her there, but much faster.

Tankie starts to breathe heavily. Ancap lightly sucks on her clit as she keeps finger fucking her. The totalitarian yanks her by the hair and grinds against her lips. She hears the statist's moans get louder and more high pitched as she cums around her fingers. 

Ancap pulls out while Commie catches her breath.

"Bed. Now." She commands, still recovering from her previous orgasm.

The right ideology lays on the bed and Tankie climbs over her.

“I’m going to fuck your face.” The statist states.

Ancap nods eagerly in response. She feels Tankie’s thighs around her head once again before tasting her.

Commie grinds herself on her kulak’s face, holding her head there between her thighs. Ancap grabs her ass and pulls her even closer. Commie smirks at the eagerness of her fellow extremist before letting out a moan. She felt her soft tongue playing with her clit. As much as she hated the kulak, she had to admit that it felt like heaven to sit on her face.

She grabs a fistful of Ancap’s hair as she feels herself get close. Commie fucks herself on her mouth, moaning and grunting mixed with something about the economy can be heard as Tankie cums.

She feels Ancap’s tongue inside her as she rides out her orgasm, lapping up the taste of it.

Satisfied, Commie releases the anarchist’s head form the iron grip her thighs had on it. Ancap looks up at her with an open and eager eyes. Her lips and the bottom of her cheeks covered in her cum.

The Communist rolls off of her and onto the bed next to her. Ancap was still catching her breath, but had a euphoric post-sex look in her eyes.

Commie slides her hand down Ancap’s pants, taking her by surprise yet again. She rubs her middle finger between the woman’s legs and realizes that she’s more than wet.

“Did you... cum from that?”

Ancap usually yellow cheeks flush a light purple.

The statist slips her hand out of her pants and maintains eye contact with the shorter woman as she licks her finger clean. She lets it leave her mouth, making a slight ‘pop’ sound. Her middle finger stays up at the capitalist for a little longer than it should. 

“Oh, you did.” Commie smiles smugly as Ancap feels ashamed to admit to cumming untouched.

“Do you get off on being used by me? Do you like being my little toy?”

Ancap’s blush deepens as she nods in confirmation. She shuts her eyes out of shame and arousal towards the totalitarian. 

She feels Commie grab her face.

Ancap’s eyes jolt open to meet Tankie’s strong glare.

“Say it.”

“I wanna be your toy.” She admits.

Tankie’s look softens before she pulls Ancap’s face close to hers and kisses her roughly. She tastes her own cum on the extremist's lips. Knowing that the kulak was getting off on this treatment made her feel even more superior to her opposite than usual. They pull apart as she releases her face from her grip.

“Good. Know your place, bourgeois scum."

**Author's Note:**

> CapCom is the best OppUnity ship change my mind


End file.
